


Make Mommy Proud (Red Sole x Mask One-Shot)

by gloomy_squid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, FtM Mask, Mask has a mommy kink, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Red is more than okay with it, Trans Character, be gentle this is my first time publishing smut, both are in their 20s, i'm by no means a good writer, just a kinky one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy_squid/pseuds/gloomy_squid
Summary: Mask and Red have a rather unconventional dynamic, and Mask happens to be.. Needy. Turns out, Red is pretty skilled with putting him in his place - really gently, and with lots of praise.
Relationships: Red Sole/Mask (Splatoon)
Kudos: 1





	Make Mommy Proud (Red Sole x Mask One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing any nsfw writing so please . be gentle if you plan on giving criticism. 
> 
> i wrote this to cope with bad feelings, which is kind of cool (nah it's not)
> 
> please enjoy!

The room was dominated by the sound of metal music, as the two inklings gladly shared a cuddle on the couch. Red had a particular knack for making Mask feel safe and comfortable, something that often proved difficult for him, especially in social settings. The girl’s hands would gently glide against the other’s cyan tentacles, only to rest behind his ear for a few scritches. 

“Your hair’s getting long, Maskie-pup~.”

Her playful voice chirped in the male’s ear, to which he responded with a soft grumble and - surprisingly - a chortle. He would usually be the quiet and gloomy type, but with Red around, he couldn’t keep his barriers up.

“You think? I was planning on letting it grow out anyways..”

He shuffled a little, to get more comfortable in Red’s sweet embrace. She would soon lift his chin up with her free hand, to plant a soft, loving kiss to his forehead.

“I love it regardless. I love _you_. Whatever you look like, you’re still my pup, aren’t you~?”

Those words hit Mask like a brick, resulting in an evident blush and a glow of his freckles and scars. Something had pretty much shifted in his brain, sending him into his comfortable headspace - or, at least, he had begun doing so. The cyan squid nodded slowly in response. 

“Ye-yes, I am, _ma’am_ ,” His eyes would dart away, as the floor suddenly became very interesting. “I’m your pup.”

“That’s a good boy~.”

Yet another forehead kiss. Red closed her eyes and pulled Mask closer, so that he could hide his bashful face against the crook of her neck. It seemed like she took the interaction more lightly that Mask had.. Something was still going on in his head, he wanted more of that gentle talk, those reminders that he belonged to Red.. It wasn’t anything the two hadn’t done before, but Mask still felt bad about, in his usual words, _‘bothering her with it’_.. 

A sigh.

A whine.

Soon, a grunt. Red finally caught on, Mask was overthinking his situation. A reassuring pat to the back, then a nuzzle to his head.

“What’s wrong, princey-pup? _Tell mommy what’s bothering you.._ ”

Music to his ears. Mask was instantly put at ease. However, he buried his face further against her skin.

“I wanna be a pup for a bit.. Pretty please..? Promise I won’t bother you with it too much… I jus’, uuh.. Need it..”

His voice sounded just barely shaky and hesitant, his hands were already clammy. No matter how soft and safe Red could make him feel, Mask still felt uneasy about asking her to take the lead, sometimes.. But, much to the male’s relief, his girlfriend was more than thrilled to share some quality _pup-and-owner time._

“Aawe, baby-pup.. You know mama’s here to take care of you, right~? I’ll gladly let you be my pup, for as long as you’d like~. Come on, up! Let’s go to your playroom, shall we?”

Red gave his nose a couple of playful little taps, before getting up from the couch with her boyfriend. Mask looked relieved, a shy smile was now on his pale, freckled face - snaggle fangs poking from the top and bottom of his mouth. He reached out to grab his owner’s hand in his skinny own, before leaning in to share a sweet kiss with her. The two soon began making their way upstairs, not even bothering to turn the music down: _puptime comes before everything else._

The room was perfect for any kind of activity involving that dynamic, be it just playtime or anything a bit more… Spicy: foam mats were on the floor, stuck together like puzzle pieces, a closet and a dresser, to hold all of their gear, toys and accessories, a few shelves to neatly keep Mask’s hoods and muzzles, all carefully placed on styrofoam heads, food and water bowls on the floor, Mask’s cage - complete with dog bed - and a regular bed, for people and puppies. 

The two were already visibly excited, Mask soon made his way to the closet and took a peek inside. _What to wear, what to wear…_ Red would quickly lean in. She always let her pet pick his own outfits, but looking at him getting so impatient was kind of… Endearing. Mask had this little habit of bouncing in place and wiggling his butt as if he had a real, wagging tail. After a few moments of scoping around, Mask grabbed some gear and pulled it out, showing it to Red, who responded with a knowing nod.

“Alright, pup, let me help you~!”

Red’s cheerful voice made Mask yip, a natural reaction that came from being in his headspace with his gentle owner around.

As far as Mask and Red were involved, the whole dress-up part was incredibly important - it made the whole session feel a lot more intimate. A gentle kiss to Mask’s lips, then Red began to take his sweater off. She took a moment to admire his lanky body. She loved it, and Mask was learning to love himself too - it started thanks to those two scars on his chest..   
Soon, it was time to get rid of Mask’s pants, resulting in yet another butt wag. Red couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. 

“Relax, Princey-pup~! You’re an excited lil’ guy, aren’t you?”

Mask’s soft, nervous smile soon turned into a wider grin. “Can’t help myself ‘round you, ma’am..”

Red’s hand reached up to give Mask’s head a pat, before grabbing the first piece of gear the pet had picked: his harness, black with a red trim. 

“Arms up, pup!”

Mask would quickly obey, so that his girlfriend could slide the leather harness on. 

Next came Mask’s ‘paws’, padded, black and white leather mitts, in the shape of, well.. A dog’s paws. Complete with toe beans! Once they were on and fastened with a buckle, Mask happily booped Red’s nose, with the tip of one of the somewhat soft claws.

“Alright, pup, time to turn around for me, so I can get your tail on..” Red instructed, as she held yet another harness, much more similar to a belt. Mask was eager to do as she said, turning around and standing still, as his partner carefully buckled the harness in place. A black, bouncy silicone tail poked out from a leather plate, right above Mask’s butt.

“Great job, pet! Give mommy a little wag?” Red cooed, planting a soft kiss to Mask’s shoulder. The pup-squid nodded and, once more, he wiggled his butt. Except that this time, the tail was actually there, wagging happily. He turned his face around, to shoot a glance at it, and his smile could only grow. 

“Good boy~! How ‘bout you pick a muzzle, now?” The two were almost done with getting all dressed up for their play session. Mask nodded obediently, and he walked over to the shelves. He stared at the styrofoam heads, deep in thought, before finally choosing one, his favorite hood: black, with a skull pattern, ears shaped like bat wings and a floppy, green foam tongue. He handed it to Red, who rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Great. Now, is this how puppies stand? I don’t think so~.”

The girl teased, caressing Mask’s face. That immediately put him in his place, allowing him to slip even deeper into his headspace. Words wouldn’t come out, unless they were strictly necessary, and Mask dropped down to his hands and knees, looking up at his girlfriend in a mix of love, devotion and submission. She was next to kneel down to his height, to slide the hood over Mask’s head, careful not to hurt his tentacles by pulling on them a little too much. 

Mask was finally a pup - _Red’s pup._

He soon received a little smooch, on the tip of its snout.

And with it, so came the praise:

“There’s a good boy, so so cute~.”

Mask responded with a bark and a wag of his tail. Yet, something was missing. Red knew exactly what.

She grabbed a leather collar from the dresser, complete with a nametag: _Pup Koda._ That was Mask’s puppy name. She walked back to him.

“Look up at me, pup-pup~..”

Red purred out, and Mask - now Koda - followed her order, lifting his head up to look at her. She wrapped the collar around his neck, and carefully buckled it on, so that it would sit tightly - yet comfortably - around his neck.

_CLICK._

A leash was clipped to it soon after. Red gave it a soft tug, as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Here, boy, come give mommy some love..”

_He’d be a veeeery dumb dog to refuse a suggestion like that._

Mask waddled over, giving Red’s legs a gentle nuzzling with his hood. He looked up at her, wagging his butt in anticipation. Red raised an eyebrow and smirked, while patting her lap. 

“Paws up here. Momma wants to give you some kisses, pup~.” It was clear that Red was enjoying herself, teasing Mask like that. Still, her submissive would do as she asked, laying his forearms onto her lap, so that Red could get to his head and face for more kisses. Her hands reached over to give Mask some scritches, one behind his ear, the other under his chin, as she would whisper gentle praise:

“You’re such a good pup, Koda, you know that..? You make your mommy _soooo_ proud, and you deserve all the attention in the world~.. Would you like that, pet? Would you like it if mommy just focused on her little pup? Taking care of you and making you feel loved..”

Mask couldn’t help but whimper and nod at her proposal, his breath heavy from just that soft whispering.. He loved being the center of Red’s attention.. He snapped out of it as soon as Red gave his lead another tug - in Mask’s distraction and overthinking, Red had already removed her striped jumper. 

“Then get on the bed, pup, let mommy take care of you..”

Mask was eager to follow her instructions, still wagging his silicone tail.

Quickly, Red’s arms wrapped around Mask’s torso, pulling him close and rubbing his back, her chest pressed against his. One of her hands found its way to Mask’s hood, undoing a couple of buttons on its jaw, which soon detached. 

_Mask was now fully free to use his mouth, while still wearing his hood._

She carefully held his face between her hands, one of which was still holding the end of the leash. 

“Just relax for a while, my love..~”

Her voice sounded sweeter than honey, and he just let the soft sound cradle his mind. He relaxed against the pillows, as Red’s lips trailed a path of kisses and love bites against the exposed areas on his neck, down to his collarbone, chest and stomach. Her hands rested on his hips, tracing little circles around his exposed shirt. 

“You’ve been such a good boy lately, haven’t you? I think you deserve a little treat..”

Red’s cocky smirk widened, before she began to gently kiss against Mask’s boxers. A low-toned moan escaped from the pup’s throat, already riled up and wet between his soft thighs. He pawed lightly at Red’s pigtails, as if to ask her to keep going. 

And so she did, earning yet another moan from Mask. She was going to test his ability to endure the teasing.. She made sure to rub her tongue against the fabric and squeeze her submissive’s thighs, just to add to her enjoyment. After a few moments, she stopped, and Mask voiced his distaste through a whimper. 

“Aawe, what’s wrong, pup~? Want more, don’t you?”

A desperate little nod, another whimper. Still, Red didn’t resume her work.

_“Beg.”_

Mask rolled his hips towards her face, as he finally let out a single word again:

_“Please…”_

Red let out a satisfied chuckle, seconds before pulling Mask’s black boxers out of the way. His wet, teal slit was just waiting for more, which soon presented itself as Red’s gentle lips, pressing against Mask’s wetness for a couple of kisses. 

“Now, be good and _let mommy please you, pup..”_

Red’s gentle whispers preceded the feeling of her tongue running against Mask’s needy entrance. He let out a louder moan, looking down at his girlfriend, working her magic with her skilled mouth. She knew that Mask had a weakness for oral.. Her tongue alternated playfully licked at his walls and giving his lips a bit of love, too. Mask was shivering and whining, unable to resist her. Another word came out not too long after:

_“M-ma’am..”_

Mask was already close. Red seemed to know what was up, responding with a nod and by speeding up her attentions. By the looks of it, Mask would have needed just a few more moments, before..

_“A-ah~..”_

He’d hit his climax.

Red welcomed his warm, creamy load, gulping it all down pretty quickly. She pulled away, then let her hand snake up to Mask’s stomach, giving him some well-deserved belly rubs.

“What a good little pup, finishing for his mommy like the well-behaved prince he is~!”

Mask seemed to really like that, wiggling and yipping like an excited pet. _Which he was._

The girl sat up, her boyfriend following soon after. Red was already busy, wriggling out of her shorts and underwear. 

“Alright, pup, off the bed.. It’s time you get a treat of your own~..”

Red murmured, while moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Mask eagerly positioned himself in front of her, back on his hands and knees. His girlfriend gently pulled his face between her soft, warm thighs. 

“Go ahead, pet, make mommy feel good~..”

With that instruction, Mask began licking and kissing softly at Red’s skin, slowly. He was quickly rewarded with a soft moan and some gentle head pats. 

“Go on, pup.. You’re doing great already…”

Red’s praise seemed to have worked: Mask was already focusing even more on his task, sucking on her skin, leaving kisses here and there and letting his tongue burrow deeper into Red’s hole. The dominant inkling couldn’t help but moan, as she held her sub’s head in place, allowing him to go deeper. Mask’s attentions would soon get more and more intense, much like the volume of his girlfriend’s moans.

“Oh, don’t stop~.. Keep going a little longer and you might just make mommy cum as well, pup..”

Those words were the fuel Mask needed, now busy sucking on Red’s clit - the perfect choice, which resulted in Red finishing too, right against Mask’s tongue and hood. The cyan squid licked up what he could, while enjoying the sound of Red moaning and panting.

Mask made his way back onto the bed, where Red pulled him closer to lift up his hood and lean in for a kiss. He deserved it, and she was more than satisfied with their session.

“What a good pup you’ve been, Maskie~.. You made me so proud, as always..”

Mask hummed and rubbed noses with his partner, eyelids falling shut for a moment.

“I.. I love you..” He whispered, while Red helped him lay down.

“I love you too, little one.. I think it’s time for you to take a nap, right here with me.. How’s that?”

Mask seemed interested - he gave her a nod, curling up onto the mattress, Red pulled the bed sheets over their tired yet satisfied bodies and laid down, arms wrapped around Mask’s body. 

“Goodnight, mommy.. Love you lots..” Mask mumbled out, after a little yawn. Red left a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight, my sweet little pup.. Have sweet dreams, _I’ll be right here when you wake up..”_


End file.
